bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yumichika Ayasegawa
Appearance/Personality The Appearance section says little about his actual appearance. I think the "3th-5th seat" mess, his narcissistic attitude and that things should be on the personality section. The Appearance section barely mentions his feathers and his womanly appearance. Could someone fix that? I'm not so sure about how to phrase it, otherwise I'd do it myself. Lia Schiffer 03:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Done, but I'm sure it could be better. Maybe someone else could look over it to see if it could be further improved. I've also moved some stuff from his personality section that wasn't relevant to it, to the trivia. Some characters names were linked multiple times in the article, so I removed the unnecessary ones. --Yyp 09:29, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Short Synopsis The Synopsis, namely the SS arc and (especially) the Arrancar arc are seriously lacking in detail compared to the Bount & FKT arc. Anyone out there that would be able/willing to update them? I haven't seen/read those parts of the story in a long time, so I don't feel like I could do a good job with it. Yumichika appeared quite a lot in the Arrancar arc as far as I can remember. --Yyp 12:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Trivia section clean-up Removed trivia, *It is also assumed he is trying to learn his Bankai, though Ruri'iro Kujaku is just as narcissistic as Yumichika himself, leading Yumichika to comically yell at his sword while trying to break it against a boulder, it also doesn't help that Yumichika does not often refer to him by his real name. *In the anime, perhaps intentionally, Yumichika's eye color and the handle on his Zanpakutō are wisteria purple. When he releases Ruri'iro Kujaku, his eyes and Reiatsu glow azure blue. *Powerful as it is, Yumichika only makes use of his Zanpakutō's Kidō properties when no other member of the 11th Division is around, lest they witness the true nature of his Zanpakutō and ridicule him. *In the anime's Bount Arc, Yumichika was seemingly easily defeated by Ugaki's doll Gezel. It is unknown as to why he didn't use his Zanpakutō's true form since they were both alone in a cave with no one to witness (although this was also far before he ever revealed his Zanpakutō's true name in the manga). Within the show, he may have been concerned that someone would notice an unusual change in his Reiatsu. *Similar to Ikkaku's Bankai, the losses that Yumichika usually suffers in battle are a result of his hesitation in revealing his Zanpakutō's true Shikai state. *Yumichika is one of the few people who know about Ikkaku's Bankai, along with Renji Abarai, Tetsuzaemon Iba, Keigo Asano, and possibly Sajin Komamura because the 7th Division captain did say "There is something in my ears today" when he overhears the conversation between Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon Iba. In the movie Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion, Tōshirō Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto also witnessed his Bankai. If you believe the above trivia is not junk please explain. But as far as I can tell most of it is either already in the article or of limited appeal and don't add anything to the article. Tinni 01:39, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Shikai Shouldn't it placed in the trivia section that he's the only one to have been shown using two shikai releases I'm not referring to the abilities but the actual releases.--SalmanH 06:00, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I would consider that borderline junk trivia. But if others feel that it is something worthy of note, we can certain put it in. Tinni 06:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Thats not relevant as what he releases is his shikai and then a release for its abilities, he doesn't have two shikai's anymore then Ikkaku does when he releases his shikai and his shikai ability to turn it into a three sectional staff. Salubri 06:26, November 2, 2009 (UTC) I always thought Fuji was kinda like a half released Zanpakuto. Still, Tinni is right, it is hard to say whether it should be in the trivia. Minato88 06:43, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Profile Picture Change I am going to propose a profile picture change for Yumichika. This is from Episode 217 (which has an excellent range for potential profile pictures if anyone wants to look for an alternative in that episode). Naw. We're not going to use any images that clearly show a character who's battle-worn. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) I really don't understand this new beat of changing profile pictures. Wanting to change a picture just because it's not from the most recent arc is a bit absurd. As far as I understood, the picture change is only necessary if the character has changed their looks (like Aizen, Gin and Tosen), the picture is way too old (like Renji's or Hisagi's were), or a much better picture has been found, (in the case of low quality profile pictures). I don't see any problem with the current picture, I think it's OK as it is right now. Lia Schiffer 06:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Zanpakuto Trivia I'm wondering if the trivia point that goes: "Ruri'iro Kujaku was revealed for the first time when Yumichika battled Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. However, its true nature was hinted at as early as the Soul Society arc when he defeats Hisagi easily, without even a wound, and an enraged Hisagi commented that Yumichika's Zanpakutō has drained all of his spiritual power." would qualify as junk trivia. I'm basing this on a discussion held on Shinji's page were it was decided that any foreshadowing of Shinji's shikai was not to be added as trivia. I was just wondering if the same would apply to Yumichika or if it is fine the way it is. Sorry for any trouible this may cause. Benihime101 01:55, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :It would be junk trivia, yes, on the basis that it is mentioned in the plot section. --[[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 09:13, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Shikai Gif? I was wondering if this gif I just made for Yumchika's shikai, that even shows the flowers blooming, might not be better to illustrate his shikai ability. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 15:25, July 17, 2010 (UTC) It actually would be, thanks because i was about to ask for one. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:44, July 17, 2010 (UTC) The .gif itself is rather long, maybe it would work better if split into different sections and shortened somewhat Jingwa_Nyanda 16:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) No it exists to show the ability which it does quite well, if its too long for you dont watch it. There is nothing wrong with it, that is the parameters of the ability. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:27, September 19, 2010 (UTC) It is a bit longwinded, but like Salubri said, that's the nature of the ability, since it is in real time. I'd ask if it could be sped up a bit, but there isn't really a need to. Mohrpheus (talk) 17:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Bankai On his Rangikus page it says she is trying to learn bankai. Shouldnt that also be put on his pageScott swag (talk) 04:10, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Plot Update He needs a plot update. Right now his plot summary goes up to Beast Swords Arc, but he's in the Gotie 13 Invading Army Arc. ShadewingSo unlucky we are... 18:06, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing :A lot of the pages are out of date. I am working on them when I can but thanks for volunteering to update this one, just remember to reference it.-- English Dub Release Command The article has his true release command listed as "Tear AND frenzy", as in, tear, and then get frenzied. I've watched that part of 217 several times, and I swear I hear "Tear IN frenzy" as in, tear something while you're in a frenzied state. I changed it late last night, but it's back to Tear and frenzy. So, anyone want to weigh in on this? Gmanzap24 (talk) :Just listened to the clip on youtube, it sounds to me very clearly to be tear in frenzy, not tear and frenzy. 19:31, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :I thought it was and, sorry, my tv's speakers are going bad.Licourtrix (talk) 10:11, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :With that being the case, I'll go ahead and change it. Gmanzap24 (talk) Anime powers???? OK now I'm confused. How is it that the abilities Yumichika displayed during the Zanpacto unknown tales arc are allowed on his powers and abilities section, but the abilities Omaeda displayed during his extended fight with Nirgge Parduoc in episode 223 are completely ignored???? Spiritwarrior (talk) 05:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) I haven't looked in to the Omaeda one (and can't right now), but Yumichika's powers (I assume you mean the Kido) are allowed to be added under the anime policy. 12:45, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Master Swordsman? I remember reading on one of Godisme's blogs (Gotei 13 Reboot and Wrap Up) that Kubo considers Yumichika to be as equally strong as Ikkaku. If that's so, shouldn't Yumichika be listed as a Master Swordsman? Kamikaze839 (talk) 23:05, February 11, 2013 (UTC) :Kubo stated he considers Yumichika to be Lieutenant level, not equal to Ikkaku in every way. We haven't seen anything from Yumichika which would qualify him as a master-- Kido proficiency Should Yumichika's status as a Kido practitioner be considered Expert, since he used a 57 Hado without incantation? Yatanogarasu (talk) 17:24, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :I certainly wouldn't be opposed to the idea. Using a level 57 Kidō spell without incantation is pretty impressive on its own, but there's also some anime-only stuff to back it up in this case. Anyone else agree?--Xilinoc (talk) 20:35, July 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I agree, but I would also like to know: if Shakkaho (31) is considered a mid-level and Hainawa (4) is low, then what would 57 be? Mid-high or high? Yatanogarasu (talk) 21:19, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :::I think Yumichika has proven his potential in this regard, this latest chapter has shown just how capable of a combatant he is in regards to using the Kidō and using it strategically in a supporting role with ease so yes I agree!! Regarding to your second question, Yata, I believe the rankings go something like this: 1-30: low-level 31-60: mid-level 61-90: high-level 91+: forbidden (aka über-level) So Daichi Tenyō would be mid-level, albeit much stronger and more difficult to cast than Shakkahō is. hope that helps.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:04, July 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yup, thanks. As for Yumichika's expertise, I would say being able to use an uper mid-level Hado without incantation to still such effects make him an expert. Hisagi used a 62 without incantation and is an expert. Not much difference here. Yatanogarasu (talk) 01:06, July 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree with you on that. Probably best to wait for an admin's approval on this, but I can't find any flaws in your position.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:31, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Bump. May an admin please address this issue? Yatanogarasu (talk) 21:15, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Yumichika Ayasegawa has proven himself the brains between him and Ikkaku, quite deductive and intuitive. His skill in kido cannot be questioned for certain he is an expert and likely the only one among the 11th division.-- :Alright, cool. I'll make the necessary changes.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:08, July 18, 2014 (UTC)